A Year In The Life Of The Avengers
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: One year in the Avengers Tower. How do our favourite team of heroes celebrate the holidays? Rated T mainly because I am paranoid!
1. New Years

**Hello :) This is my new multi-chapter story about how the Avengers celebrate each holiday. I'm not American, but I will try and include all the American holidays as that's where the Avengers are based. So if I miss one out, or include English holidays that American's don't celebrate I am sorry but I'm trying :D**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**A YEAR IN THE LIFE OF THE AVENGERS**

**DEC 31****ST**** – 1****ST**** JAN: **_**NEW YEARS EVE**_

The common room styled area for the Avengers was packed. Stacked against the television were numerous console games for the evening ahead, wobbling precariously on the floor by the round wooden table were a dozen or so board games and the kitchen was practically alive with the smells of cooking and the worktops covered in large bowls of nibbles in all flavours and shapes. The M&M's bowl was rapidly becoming less and less as whoever walked past seemed to instinctively reach out and grab a handful.

Steve had spent the morning out with Bruce, shopping for supplies for the evening ahead and gathering anything and everything, from more crisps to plastic cups and napkins. There would be a feast to fill the five thousand, which would be more than enough for a super solider, a physicist/hulk, an engineer/iron man, two master assassins and a God of Thunder. It would be plenty.

"Hold it!" Steve didn't turn, holding his hand towards the sweet bowl and eventually turning to glare at Tony. The billionaire quickly snatched his hand away from the bowl, but not before grabbing a couple and popping them into his mouth with a grin.

"My snacks spangle now suck it up."

"You keep eating them they'll be none left for tonight and you'll complain." Steve replied, grabbing the bowl and putting beside the cooker as he continued stirring a couple of pots.

"Mm, something smells good." Steve looked up again when Clint and Natasha strolled through the common area, stopping by the open plan kitchen and having a nose. Steve had finished heating and was now prepping a bowl of nachos and salsa dip and hot dogs.

"It better all get eaten too, we've been working all morning while everyone has been out and about." Bruce commented from over by the stereo. He was wiring the system up to a karaoke machine, as well as the surround sound. Karaoke initially sounded like a terrible idea but they had all decided it would be an interesting option depending on how much gets drunk. The large double fridge was packed with beers, a variety of coloured shots and – at Natasha's request, enough vodka to have a particular Russian Agent considering the singstar.

* * *

The evening started off quietly enough, with the snacks and treats piled onto every available worktops, a number of cushions covering the floor and chairs and board games scattered around. Pepper and Jane had been introduced briefly a few months ago and had built a friendship quickly, now sitting on the carpet, attempting to teach Thor the art of snakes and ladders.

"I do not understand? A game in which you ascend ladders and fall down snakes? They are sliding creatures?" He looked between the women to question his understanding.

"Look, you start off here at the bottom. You roll the dice and whatever number is on top, that's how many steps you take. The ladders help you get to the top quickly, but if you land on a square with a snakes head, you fall down it, making it harder to win." Jane explained for the fourth time.

"Are your midgard animals this problematic usually?" he asked and from the sofa Tony scoffed. Pepper scowled and nudged him in the leg.

"It's a game Thor. Just…just give it a go, you'll enjoy it, promise." Jane sighed and rolled the dice, allowing the game to start.

Tony stifled a laugh once more before turning back to his own game.

He, Bruce and Steve had set up a three way track on the games console and were choosing cars to race. After boasting that he was an expert in these games and choosing the single most, flashiest car he could have Tony was ready to race and had now been attempting to hype the others up. Clint and Natasha were perched on the arms of the large sofa, drinks in their hands, ready to watch the event take place.

"One more game!" Tony complained as Bruce and Steve both stood and stretched. The assassins had returned to their own table with more drinks and were watching the billionaire complain.

"Tony please, you said that eight or nine games ago! Give over, so you're not as good as you thought, practice and we'll rematch next year." Bruce chuckled as he went to grab a handful of nibbles. Steve patted his friend on the shoulder before following Bruce in search of food.

"I will give you a game!" Thor remarked, smashing his hand down upon the table and sending the abandoned board game pieces scattering across the floor where they were left.

Finally, after the food was almost all eaten, the drinks were almost all gone and the usually serious avengers were completely drunk, they settled outside on the balcony to watch the fireworks and begin the countdown to the New Year.

After the amount they had drunk the avengers were ordered to stay well away from the fireworks, instead they were to be released by S.H.I.E.L.D agents who had been on duty all evening. So instead they were sprawled on deck chairs and blankets as they watched.

Tony and Pepper had a single deck chair, Pepper wrapped in the drunken iron man's arms as he rubbed concentric circles on her arm and she leaned into his grip. They each had a drink in their hands and he was whispering something unheard into her ear, causing her to smile and giggle – something probably encouraged by the alcohol.

Bruce was sitting on the picnic bench next to Steve, beers in their hands and chatting about the evening and the New Year.

Clint and Natasha were sitting on the swing deck chair the latter leaning against the archer and the two of them chatting quietly and laughing. Clint was refilling his own half empty glass and Natasha's vodka and as he did so she whispered something that caused him to practically choke on his drink before tapping her arm playfully and telling her to 'shush'.

Thor was talking quietly to Jane, sat out on his cape to the side. He was pointing to the skies and telling stories about Asgard while she responded in kind with tales of the skies from Earth. Their drinks were neglected, sitting to the sides but they paid no attention.

They weren't the sort to sit and 'ooh' and 'aah' at the pretty colours, the loud bangs and the flashing lights. Instead they sat comfortably together and chatted, laughed and drank even more as the fireworks filled the sky.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony yelled, scrambling up from beneath Pepper and running back inside. He quickly returned with a large rocket and proceeded to set it up.

"Stark I really don't think you should be playing with fireworks, the amount you've drunk!" Clint called from his spot to the left.

"Just you wait bird boy, you'll be impressed." Came Tony's reply as he worked.

"Bird boy?" Clint murmured to Natasha as she laughed, the alcohol taking much longer to affect her, but finally getting to the red head.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present to you my very own firework creation, much more extravagant than ever before."

"This should be good." Natasha commented dryly.

"It will be." Was his certain reply as a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent walked forward and lit the fuse, Tony returning to his seat.

Originally the firework was just a sudden stream of glowing silver light, shooting towards the stars at top speed. After what felt like forever, but was really just a few moments the light exploded into a thousand different colours with deep red lettering shining brighter than anything else:

'_RIP Coulson'_

Everyone was silent. There was no chatting, no drinking and no laughing. In fact, there was no noise whatsoever, all eyes up to the sky.

"Cheer's Stark." Was all Clint said, remembering his handler and everything they had been through in the past year. Not long afterwards the chimes of the clock signalled midnight, the start of a New Year and as the noise erupted in new York city and more fireworks filled the sky the avengers sat quietly together, three couples sharing private kisses to themselves. Their own way of remembering.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoy this story :) Please read&review, it'd be much appreciated :) **


	2. Valentines Day

**Thank you for the reviews :) They are very much appreciated! Here is chapter 2 - Valentine's Day. The Avengers celebrate a little differently to everyone else, despite other intentions.**

**Ps: Disclaimer - Not only do I NOT own anything towards the Avengers and their related films (all rights go to Marvel and the movie makers) I also have no ownership of 'Drag Me To Hell' and have never seen it :L So I'm going on reviews and film interviews as to how scary...you'll understand :)**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

"What the hell…?" Natasha walked into the living room that morning, fresh from the gym and still in her tank top and tracksuit bottoms. The entire room was covered with red balloons containing confetti, rose petals and candles across the worktops and a bunch of romantic comedies sitting in a pile on the floor by the TV.

"You're telling me. I've only just woken up thought I'd wandered through a love tunnel and out the other side." Clint chuckled, a towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing through his hair as he dried off from the shower.

"What's all this pink and red in my tower?! I thought we'd discussed decorating without my permission!" Tony's voice was heard loud and clear before he was seen. Eventually he turned up and strolled into the room, kicking petals and tissue paper hearts around as he went.

"So you have no idea either?" Jane yawned, emerging from the left door. The other avengers crossed glances – the only room down there was Thor's.

Around a half hour later, the avengers, minus two were sitting in the newly decorated lounge and still, the conversation of the mystery decorators was hot.

"Is it not obvious?" Natasha asked after the conversation had been worn out.

"Do tell Miss Romanoff." Tony commented.

"Think about this…where is Steve and Bruce?"

The team exchanged glances, and the realisation dawned upon them.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked quietly.

"Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner are not in the tower at the moment sir. They left early this morning and have locked the doors. They have left a note on the kitchen counter." The team turned but the red haired spy was already there and scanning the piece of paper.

_"Happy Valentine's day. We have been working all night to create this for you because we know that none of you will do anything to celebrate the occasion otherwise. Enjoy. Steve and Bruce."_

"I'm going to kill them." Clint responded.

"I do not understand the term Valentine's day? Is it to do with Valhalla?" Thor asked, a look of confusion upon his face.

"Valhalla?"

"It is an Asgardian realm, the realm in which the honoured rest when at peace."

"Then no. Valentine's day is a ridiculous corporate holiday where couples buy one another stuffed animals, flowers and chocolates and spend the day together. It's all about celebrating love and relationships and is completely and utterly stupid." Natasha explained.

"Someone's never had a valentine." Tony whispered and if looks could kill, he'd be dead with a thousand daggers by now.

"It's spending a load of money on one person and making the singles feel like shit." Clint spoke up.

"Well Bruce and Steve are both single and they are doing all this for us, the least we could do is appreciate it." Pepper commented.

**That Evening...**

"Do you reckon it worked?" Steve questioned as they unlocked the door and stepped back inside. It was getting close to the evening and the two had been at their own apartments, catching up on the sleep they missed out on last night.

"It's quiet but I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing." Bruce replied quietly, not wanting to alert the others. They walked in almost silence down the hallway and into the living room. All the lights were off and the avengers were lit only by the glow of the television. The film showing was most definitely not a romantic comedy however. Bruce and Steve could see the figures sat watching the film and despite being some of the best agents and superheroes, nobody had noticed the two men enter the room. They were all too engrossed in the film.

A scream echoed from the direction of the television and when it all went silence Bruce slammed the door shut behind him.

Jane immediately screamed and jumped out of her seat, Pepper clutched her heart in shock, Tony and Thor had both reacted by swearing, one in plain English the latter with some term that must have been from Asgard. Clint and Natasha had both leapt into action, the pair of them in battle stances and glaring at the door.

"You ублюдок" Natasha collapsed back onto the sofa, hitting pause on the remote and continuing to glare at the new arrivals.

"Do you actually have death wishes?" Tony asked with a tone of humour, despite being visibly shaken.

"By Odin's rule I have never been so alarmed in all my years." Thor was slowly rubbing Jane's back in a calming sensation and she sat back down, breathing heavily in surprise.

"Well this certainly looks cosy. Not quite sure that was one of the dvd's we put out though?" Steve commented with a small smile.

"Rom-Com's are boring, who wants mushy stuff on Valentines. So I raided my collection – small though it may be, there is some classics." Clint responded from the sofa where he had returned the minute he saw Bruce and Steve were no threat.

"And under all your 'classics' you found a decent film. There had to be at least one." Natasha smirked.

"My collection is awesome. Western films are classics." He retorted.

"You'd like anything that has two people standing off in the middle of the desert."

"Either way we found 'Drag me to Hell' and gave it a go. Much more entertaining." Tony commented with a smile.

"Yeah, if by entertaining you mean I'm not gonna sleep tonight." Pepper nudged him.

After discussing whether or not the film was scary – the majority arguing it was, they all settled down; Steve and Bruce included and continued to watch the film.

"Happy Valentine's day indeed." Bruce murmured.

"Who wants a valentine's day where we are all separated. Nobody cares for this mushy couples stuff, this is much better." Clint replied just as quietly before they were both shushed by everyone else.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Next Chapter will be April Fools Day...**


	3. April Fools

**Here's the next chapter :) I hope the time between updates is okay, I'm really enjoying writing this story so I think i'm doing them quicker than I usually do...hopefully this won't change :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**April Fool's Day**

Clint yawned, stretched his arms into the air and scratched the back of his head. Pushing away the blankets and checking on Natasha he climbed out of bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom. Grabbing a towel and ditching his bed clothes he stepped into the shower and flicked the water on.

"SHIT!"

Natasha jumped awake at the sound of her partner cursing in the bathroom and, rather reluctantly, she got to her feet and went to investigate. Stepping into the bathroom she saw the marksman standing in the corner, a towel wrapped round him and a frustrated look on his face.

"What happened?" Natasha stifled a yawn after glancing around and seeing no immediate threat.

"No hot water. I stepped in the bleedin' shower and was given a bloody ice-bath!" He complained, even more annoyed as his teeth involuntarily chattered. Natasha laughed.

"It's not funny Tash I'm fucking freezing!" He replied in gritted teeth as she composed herself and looked between the shower and the marksman.

"I think you've just been pranked Barton – April fools and all that."

"You're evil Tasha." He followed her back into the bedroom, not angry, just not exactly amused.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea?!" Blame someone else thank you very much." She exclaimed, crawling back into bed and burying herself in the cushions.

Steve had got himself up a couple of hours later, and after a quick – very quick shower, due to the freezing cold water, he decided to head to the training floor earlier than he would normally. Grabbing his back he headed for the door, only to be stopped when the handle wouldn't budge.

"Hmm?" He mumbled to himself, pulling again on the stiff handle. Nothing. He dropped his back onto the floor and continued pulling, sure he must look ridiculous by now, but still to no avail.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?!" He called through the panels and waited for a reply.

"Steve?!" Tony. He should have guessed.

"Stark don't be a prat, let me out will you?"

"Err, Steve I hate to be a killjoy but erm…it wasn't me. And well, I can't get out either." Tony sounded sincere, and his voice far enough away to suggest he too was locked in his own bedroom.

"This is ridiculous." Steve mumbled and rattled to the door handle once more. It didn't make a blind bit of difference.

The other teammates had gathered by now, after hearing the conversation through the doors. A rope had been attached to either handle and no matter how hard Steve and Tony pulled, it quickly became obvious that they were in a rather inventive game of tug-of-war.

"I can hear you laughing! Open this door, right now!" Tony yelled, an attempt to be angry, instead sounded rather weak.

"An attitude like that I don't think I want too." Natasha replied as she walked past towards the kitchen.

"Romanoff, open this door or so help me God I will-"

"-You will what Stark? From in there I don't think you can do anything and you sure as hell haven't got the balls to do anything to me out here. I think you can stay in there until you cool off."

"Very amusing." Was all he heard as Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Pepper headed to the kitchenette.

The pranks then took a sudden downturn as a scream erupted from the opposite corridor. In sync, the four teammates in the kitchen dashed towards the sound, only to be met by a very angry, dripping wet, Jane Foster. More laughs were stifled.

"Who thought it was funny, to put a bucket of freezing cold water above my door?! I know it was one of you!" She exclaimed, wringing her hair out onto the carpet.

"Cool it, we've all had pranks on us this morning, someone's idea of April fools." Clint explained with a small smirk.

"April Fools? I have not heard of this? Is it another Midgard tradition?" Thor exited the nearby bathroom with confusion on his face and something in his hand.

"Typically yeah, it's the one day of the year you pull pranks on each other and shout April Fools. So far we have had, no hot water, Tony and Steve are trapped in their rooms and Jane's had a bucket of water dropped on her." Bruce informed the God.

Before the conversation could continue the entire building had been plunged into darkness. A yell of surprise came from both Tony and Steve in their own rooms and the others decided to find their way down and let the two men out.

Eventually, after a lot of bumping into one another, tripping over things and fumbling around in the darkness everybody had made it to the lounge and collapsed onto the chairs to sit this one out.

"I don't understand. If everyone is here, who is pulling all the pranks?" Steve asked.

"Maybe it really is a power cut?" Pepper suggested.

"I don't think so." Bruce quipped.

Further conversation was halted as suddenly, the team were drenched head to toe in water. The lights flickered back on and after initially being blinded by the sudden change soon enough all eyes adjusted and cast looks upon one another.

Each and every person sat on the sofas were soaked in water, relatively warm; hinting at the showers they were forced to ignore earlier. The sprinkler system that had been set up on the ceiling in case of fire had been tampered with, instead having large hose ends to drench them from head to toe almost instantly.

"That's it, drench the guy with a serious anger management issue, that'll work out fun for all of us." Clint brought up as he half-heartedly attempted to wipe some of the water out of his hair.

"It's fine, I'm used to surprises. Since New York I have a pretty tight lid on this now." Bruce replied, with a small smile on his face. Despite all being soaked it was difficult not to see the funny side.

"I believe you will all be needing these?" Agent Hill and a couple of other agents they didn't recognise walked into the room and promptly began handing out towels to those on the sofa.

"I swear, if any of you say April Fools you'll be eating through a straw for the next week." Natasha grabbed the nearest towel to her and began to run it through her hair.

"A last request if you will." Maria replied with a serious expression, dropping an envelope onto the table and exiting with the other agents in tow. Natasha snatched up the letter with her free hand and began reading;

_Agents_

_April Fools! If you are reading this then I am dead. I hope I went down fighting. Nothing stupid like drowning in my own bath tub I hope. _

_I'm sure by now you are all soaked, fed up and exhausted and it's probably not even noon yet. I couldn't very well leave without saying goodbye now though could I? And when else do I get a chance to ultimately prank Hawkeye and Black Widow without getting an arrow through my eye socket? Exactly._

_I'll leave this short, I don't want you hating me now I've gone but I wanted to wish you all good luck with everything, keep fighting and don't back down. Look after yourselves Clint, Natasha. And anyone else that's here reading/listening. Fury has just been telling me about an 'Avengers Initiative… I dunno, it could work. I believe in the idea. _

_Look after yourselves,_

_Agent, Phillip Coulson_

"He's got a point you know. This was definitely the safest way he could prank us." Clint spoke quietly after a few minutes.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him." Natasha replied.

"He was a good man. A good hero." Thor offered and the two agents nodded.

"He just wouldn't give up." Tony commented.

"Thor…what's that in your hand?" Bruce noticed.

It was around half an hour or so after reading Phil's final word and the hot water had returned, allowing everyone to have a decent shower and something to eat. They were sat around the dining table with their own breakfasts when the object was finally noticed.

"I have been meaning to ask. I do not recognise it as something from my own world and it was found on the floor. I believe it is some sort of stick? Maybe a marker?" He suggested, handing it over.

"This isn't a marker…this is a pregnancy test."

All eyes fell on the three women at the table.

"Well it's not mine! I can't get pregnant!" Natasha spoke up, louder than initially planned when she caught both Clint and Bruce looking at her. Jane had a similar reaction.

"Pep? You wanna tell or shall I?" Tony asked with a small, unfamiliar smile on his face.

"Good God you're not telling me Tony Stark is gonna be a father?" Clint asked, rubbing a hand against his face.

"You are blessed with child?" Thor questioned loudly and after what felt like forever, Pepper nodded.

* * *

**Thought I'd add a little something to the story :) Next chapter will be up soon and is gonna be: 4th July :)**


	4. 4th July - American Independence Day

**Chapter four - 4th July is here for you guys :)**

* * *

**4****th**** July**

"Now this is a holiday I can get on board with!" Steve beamed, helping to pin up the last of the flags. For once the entire team were pulling together, all ideas to prepare for the 4th July celebrations. They were out on the main balcony with Tony on the grill, Natasha and Bruce were transporting crates of various alcohols from the inside fridge to the tables and ice buckets set up outside and Clint and Steve were finishing the decorations. Thor and Jane had been put in charge of snacks, filling bowls with crisps and chocolate as well as Pepper's salad. She was sitting with a book and a drink to the side, four months into her pregnancy and she was beginning to get tired easier and had been put under orders from Tony to not even touch anything slightly heavy. This left her with not a lot else to do, so reluctantly she took herself to the side.

"Grubs up, come and get it!" Tony yelled theatrically, waving the spatula in the air. Individually he filled rolls with hotdogs and burgers, leaving them to get their own relishes and sauces. Everyone gathered round the main table, piling plates high – and in Thor's case – colossally high, with the assortment of foods.

"We have a similar event on Asgard, celebrating my father's rule with food and music and drink. It is a most enjoyable activity." Thor tried to explain with a mouthful of burger, sauce escaping the corners of his mouth.

"I've never really celebrated independence day." Natasha admitted, topping up her glass of vodka. She had raised an eyebrow at the beer and the wine, though she will drink it happily, Natasha did not understand why they bothered offering it to her when there was a crate of unopened premium Russian vodka sitting on the table.

"How can you not? It's one of the biggest American holidays there are?!" Tony practically spat out his drink at her comment.

"Почему вы думаете, тупица?" she retorted and only Clint smirked. Turns out not many of them can speak Russian.

"Point taken." Tony nodded at her Russian dialect – he didn't need to understand the language to catch onto her suggestion.

After discussing who had and hadn't celebrated Independence day, and after the sun had gone down and the fireworks had begun the team took to doing their own thing rather than continuing to sit at the table. Bruce and Steve were chatting about some changes to the latter's suit, modernising it while still having a touch of history. Tony was – despite being drunk – sitting with Pepper up against the wall, rubbing her small bump and talking quietly about their future.

Jane was telling Thor about the fireworks, what they meant and why they sparkled all different colours. He seemed very interested in learning everything there was to know about American traditions and, with a lot of alcohol inside him was showing in a very dramatic way, some of the acts and dances they did back on Asgard.

Natasha and Clint were sat on the very edge of the balcony, Clint leaning against the wall with one leg on the concrete ground and the dangling over the edge, the only ground beneath was the city streets of New York 20 storeys below. Natasha was sitting in between, her back against Clint's chest and her own legs stretched out on the thin wall, drink in one hand and her cheeks flushed with a mix of laughter at whatever Clint was saying, and the effects of alcohol consumption.

"Come on we need a photograph!" Stark suddenly exclaimed, nobody other than Pepper noticing he had disappeared inside and returned with a camera.

"You are kidding aren't you?" Clint asked.

"Not even a little beaky, come on we need one. Something to remember 'Tash and Thor's first independence day."

"1) It's Natasha, not Tash. 2) I am not moving from this spot Stark." Natasha commented icily.

"I'll come over there if I have to Na-tash-aaa now come on, move! If he hadn't been so drunk, Tony would have probably been affected by Natasha's stony glare but he was too busy with his own idea.

After a _lot _of persuasion – or something some might call whinging – the team finally agreed to do **one **photograph in the hope it'd keep Stark quiet. It wasn't surprising that a lot more alcohol was consumed in the persuading process but they were now all stood in front of the camera while Tony issued commands to JARVIS to take the photos. More than one ended up being taken, but after four or five flashes they were finally all happy and Tony was satisfied.

"Nobody can fault your talent for getting things done can they?" Pepper asked as she and Tony sat up in their bed. He had his laptop in front of them and was making small edits to the photograph, before personalising it and sending it to JARVIS to print. He then tucked the computer away and put his arm around Pepper, kissing her forehead and settling his hand on her bump.

"Never. I got this done didn't I?" He reminded her softly, looking at their bump. She smiled and cradled her hand just under.

"Yeah, cos' that was all you." She smiled.

"12% me." He chuckled, kissing her.

"You describe yourself as a genius, billionaire, a playboy and philanthropist but you know what? You've forgotten the most important one." Pepper told him with a warm smile.

"Care to share Potts?"

"You're a human. An amazing friend. And you are going to be the most wonderful father."

"Well each to their own opinion. Thank you very much. But I do believe you'll be the better parent out of the two of us. You after all remember the important things. Allergies, illnesses and you can guess again if you think I'm doing nappies." He smirked.

"And you can jog on if you think you are getting out of it."

"Hm, we'll see. Anyway sleep." He kissed her once more before flicking the bedside lamp out wrapping his arm around Pepper.

"Hey Tash I have a question for you!" Clint called from the bedroom. He was sitting in bed with just pyjama bottoms on, flicking room the random things he could find in the drawer as he waited for Natasha to finish. At his shout she opened the door to the en-suite bathroom to respond.

"What's that?"

"Why are you so bothered about Tony taking that photograph?" he asked, tossing the little trinkets back into the drawer and closing it with a small tap.

"Erm, I don't know if you remember Barton but we are both spies? Agents of a secret undercover operation. In other words; if Tony Stark – a famous billionaire prints that photograph even _once, _our cover could be blown. How many people would try and kill you if you had the chance?!" She replied, poking her head round the door and making eye contact.

"Tash he's an idiot but not a complete idiot. He won't print the photo and even if he did he's not gonna give it out. I think he'd be more scared of us plus Fury on his back than a reporter." Clint reminded her and she sighed, giving in only slightly.

"I still don't think this was a good idea. But I guess it's done now." She replied quietly, tossing her damp towel into the wash basket and running a brush through her hair. Clint climbed out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom, standing behind and placing his hands against her waist gently.

"Natasha, if he does or even suggests it I give you complete permission and my utmost support in kicking his ass nine ways to Sunday." He smirks, kissing her shoulder.

"As if I need your permission." She grins back putting the brush down and turning in her spot so she faced him.

"Conversation over?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Happy independence day Clint." She changed the subject and squirming out of his grasp walked back to the bedroom and climbing into bed. The archer wasn't far behind and climbed onto the bed on top of her, capturing her lips with his own.

"Time for a new subject." He whispered into her mouth as she brought her arms up and around his neck.

Thor and Jane had stayed outside, watching the last of the fireworks. The latter was almost asleep in the God of Thunder's arms and he detached his robe, folding it over her like a blanket. Thor was finishing his own stories more talking to himself now than the woman next to him whose head had tipped to rest against his shoulder.

"Lady Jane are you listening to me?" He asked quietly, which for him was rather surprising.

"Hm? Yeah 'course." She murmured sleepily.

"Shall I take you inside?" He asked and she nodded with a little smile. He scooped her up into his arms and wrapped the robe over her, carrying her into the building and down the corridor to their own sleeping quarters.

Moving the blankets and laying her into the bed Jane was asleep almost instantly and Thor silently stroked her hair until she began to snore softly. He then climbed onto the bed next to her and, after draping an arm over her sleeping frame, fell asleep also.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Halloween! Hope you are all enjoying, reviews would be nice :) Xx**


	5. Halloween

**Next chapter! Just wanna add a HUGE thank you to ****Lokisawesome for Thor, Tony and Clint's costumes! Thank thank you darling, this chapter is for you :) **

**Halloween**

The building was decorated, the food was ready and the drinks were already flowing. After the stress of the year, with missions, Coulson gone, Loki, and everything else Director Nick Fury had decided on an evening of entertainment, namely – a Halloween fancy dress party. At first it had been their idea of hell, everyone dressed up with a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents as well, but when free booze was mentioned, everything else was ignored. It was worth it to have an evening of drinking and ignoring the potential threats of the planet.

A week beforehand they had been drawn to Fury's office on the Helicarrier for a costume discussion. It was an awkward situation, thinking of your own costume and then pitching the idea to the others, especially if you thought it was good and Tony Stark thought it was funny. So Nick had come to his own conclusion; the old fashioned – name out of a hat.

"You choose one piece of paper, and that is your costume. You do not put it back, no swapping and no refusing the choice, or I will pick one and you won't like that. One other thing; your costume remains secret. Nobody reveals until the night." That was it, rules out of the way and the costume picking begun. Groans came from some, secret smiles from others and looks of complete and utter confusion from the God. It was setting out to be a very interesting Halloween party.

Thor had spent most of his week looking through character ideas. With different stories on Asgard it was initially a complete stranger he had picked from the hat but now he was beginning to warm to his choice. He made his costume by hand, something he and Loki had been taught to do by their mother when creating their robes and battle armour.

So now he sat with a bunch of black and brown fabric, old clothing he had found and altered and his own tube creation. Putting his costume into place involved not nearly as much work as his battle armour had been and it was quite simple to do alone, keeping the whole 'don't tell anyone' promise.

Finishing up, he looked into the mirror. Belt securely in place, holding his leather and cotton clothes together, his final piece to put on was the black robe. Shrugging it over his broad shoulders he played with the hood, deciding whether or not it looked better on. Grabbing his painted blue tube he headed out the door.

Tony had initially not been best pleased with his costume choice, believing it to be some ridiculous joke of Fury's despite them all picking costumes from the same hat. He had spent his week looking through websites, trawling through clothing ideas. While not thrilled with the choice, he was going to ensure it was the best costume there. Picking out from designer sections, it wasn't long before the package arrived, containing a white top, brown waistcoat and matching brown trousers. His most expensive purchase had been the sword, an actual weapon that he soon embellished to be truly unique – with the Stark name down the side of the handle. He had borrowed (read stolen) a cloak from Thor's vast collection, cut it down to size and was now claiming it as his own, the burgundy fabric completing his own costume.

Putting the last details together, including ensuring his shirt looked authentic enough to pass, he looked approvingly at his reflection. While all the costumes he had looked through had the wearer going barefoot, Tony was not about to ditch his socks and shoes to be in a room full of drunken people in costumed shoes – meaning, heels. So he chose his older pair of formal shoes, scuffing them up a little to blend in with the costume.

He was ready.

After pulling the name out of the hat Natasha's face had been mixed with confusion, and annoyance that she couldn't reveal to anyone. It was a character she had heard Clint mention on occasion and she knew he'd have more of an idea what she could do than Natasha did alone. This meant, heading to the internet, scrolling through endless pictures to get the perfect idea as to what she could do.

Leaving her hair long, she left it natural, the curls perfect for her costume plan. The dress was a soft fabric closest to velvet but not quite so thick. It was tight fitting, but not exactly revealing, something Natasha had noticed in all the pictures, and it was mostly, a relief. Being the only female avenger was havoc when it came to costuming, especially when all the outfits in the stores had necklines going down to her breasts and hemlines to the tops of her thighs. It was not going to happen.

Natasha's final costume piece came from her partners room. Borrowing one of his older bows and quiver full of arrows marked her costume as finished and ready for the evening.

Steve was the one who did the most research for his costume. Having vaguely heard of the character through television and seeing pictures he had a basic idea, but in his week he rented the films and sat in his room, watching every one to perfect his character. Feeling ridiculous at the thought of make-up, having put his costume together he realised it just didn't work without it. After refusing to ask to borrow Natasha's in fear of never living the humiliation down, he opted to buy some cheap face paint and brushes in the hope it would work as well. It looked realistic and that's all that mattered.

Hat and wig done, Make-up done, shirt and trousers done, and coat done. Using a belt to help accessorise and put the whole costume together Steve checked through the pictures he had found and looked for anything other that he may need. The entire collection of tattoo's would be impossible to replicate but he did find a fake one that matched the wrist tattoo of the bird.

Costume done.

Clint smirked at his. It was an ideal costume and one from a film he had been a fan of for years. What's more, it came with a bow and arrow. Perfect. The hair was an issue and after a lot of thought; in which the archer tried every way possible to get out of buying one, Clint ended up purchasing a wig. He told himself repeatedly that he could have got a much worse costume and to be grateful it was only a wig that he had to wear.

The outfit itself was fairly easy to put together, Clint's wardrobe was filled with deep burgundies and greens and browns so that in itself wasn't difficult. A pair of black trainers he used when on missions sufficed as shoes and an old dark sheet worked as a cloak. After looking through every shelf and box he thought he owned, Clint was unable to find his older bow and arrow set, opting instead for one he usually favoured when practising, a lightweight bow Natasha had bought him years back as a birthday present.

"Bring on the party." He told himself as he added the final touches.

Bruce particularly enjoyed his costume choice. It was one of his favourite films and the costume meant using a mask, something he never got to do with 'the other guy'. Having never had an official suit like the others it was nice to be dressing up as someone who wasn't always exposed.

The costume was a mixture of black and grey and was one of the most iconic ideas for costumes, especially for parties. For the occasion, instead of making his own Bruce scoured shops and websites in the hunt for all the perfect pieces, bringing them together into one costume that he was sure would outdo the rest. The right sizing, plus a utility belt to complete the set, he checked everything over before nodding, pleased with his work.

Done.

The party was being held on one of the floors of the Avengers tower, the same floor used for other major events, such as birthdays etc.

The room had been decorated to fit the Halloween theme, all oranges and blacks with carved pumpkins at the door and spiders and bats adorning the walls. Someone had even been around creating cobwebs, fitting in foam gravestones to make a corner graveyard and using holographic images of ghosts and skeletons to add to the décor. The curtains had been drawn and lights dimmed to make everything a little darker and the tables were covered with all manner of foods. Music was playing from the speakers fitted into the ceiling and two large round tables had been filled with various bottles.

By the time everyone had arrived the party was already in full swing. Agents filled the room in all varieties of costumes, superheroes, animated characters, traditional Halloween choices. Fury had not turned up, being called to a meeting with the board of directors; something the others all found very coincidental.

"Batman?! You son of a bitch." Tony smirked as grabbed a bottle of beer from the ice bucket. He had found Bruce picking through the nibbles, who then turned and admired the billionaire's costume choice.

"Frodo? Fury playing on the height I think there." He grinned a little and Tony pouted.

"Hey you may be 10 foot tall and green at the worst of times, but I can take you. Don't push it." He joked. They turned to survey the other party guests, working out the people behind the costumes.

"Merida? Nice costume choice, never had you down as a Disney princess though." Bruce pointed out as Natasha approached, with a half empty glass of pure vodka in her hand and a smirk on her face as she took in their identities.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that." Tony shook his head at his companion as he disappeared off into the crowds.

"Frodo? Height play?" Natasha commented quietly to Bruce.

"Don't, I've already been warned off." He gave a small smile and a chuckle in response.

"That's where my bow and arrow went!" Another voice spoke up from the side-lines as Clint, dressed as Legolas brought an empty plate over in favour of more food.

"You know I never really pictured you as a blonde. It is not doing you any favours." Natasha smirked at the wig.

"Watch it red, unlike you, I know how to handle these things." He directed his head towards the bow slung across his back. Natasha pulled part of her skirt over to reveal a pistol strapped to her thigh.

"And I know how to handle these so I think it's you that needs to be watching yourself." She replied, refilling her glass.

"Yeah, yeah. So who else have we got?" Bruce pointed out Tony's costume as he mingled through the crowds, bringing up a height question from the archer just like Natasha. After browsing through the crowds and eventually setting off themselves Natasha and Clint soon came across an Anakin Skywalker – aka, Thor.

"Star Wars, brilliant!" Clint exclaimed upon seeing the God and immediately went for examining the Asgardian's makeshift lightsaber.

"You boys and your bloody toys." Natasha commented, spotting Tony from the corner of her eye, wielding his sword and showing anyone nearby how it was labelled 'Stark's'.

"Anyone else think that drunk Tony with a sword is an incredibly bad idea." Steve and Bruce joined the other three.

"Believe me, I've seen him hammered in an iron man suit, anything could happen." Natasha remembered.

"Steve, I like the eye make-up." Clint observed with a grin on his face. Steve just rolled his eyes, half expecting the comment to have come from Tony, but not completely surprised it came from the archer. He had pulled out Captain Jack Sparrow and he'd be damned if he didn't go into detail on his costume design.

The party went on well into early next morning and the hangovers would definitely be an interesting one in the morning. Tony had gone on to have his sword confiscated until he was sober again, after taking out one of the holographic projectors and three light bulbs.

Thor had collapsed on one of the sofa's around midnight. It turned out that an Asgardian God full of 12 pints of beer not only amounted to being incredibly drunk, but also, exhausted – he had gone from a standing drunk to sleeping baby in under 30 seconds.

The mess was left till the next morning and conveniently, the only ones that remained upon waking were the Avengers. They were given the mission of returning the tower to normal – hung-over or not.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks again Lokisawesome for some brilliant costume choices! The next chapter will be based around Veterans Day (aka - Steve's holiday!) Xx**


	6. Armistice Day Remembrance Day

**This is more of a Steve based chapter, as it's remembering the war and those we lost. Just to point out, in this story Bucky and Peggy have died during the war or sometime after. I don't read the comics so this could possibly differ but respect this decision please :)**

* * *

**Armistice Day**

It was quiet outside, the general traffic noise a blank sound in Steve's otherwise occupied mind. He was heading to the local remembrance site, a small vigil to remember all those who fought and passed in the war. While he was frozen in time, it was during the war, he had fought for his country and was part of that victory.

There was nobody around at the moment, the brisk chill of November air surrounding him, as he huddled deeper into his coat and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. He had a carrier bag in one hand and inside a large collection of poppies, not real – they would last longer this way. He had a wreath of poppies for his squadron it wasn't perfect, but it was a way to remember them by.

"This is for you all, I miss you. Best squadron, you all fought brilliantly, did an amazing job. And we won. Victory! Cheers guys. For believing in me." Steve smiled a small smile, placing the wreath and surrounding poppies down individually. He had a couple of extra ones, important ones.

"This is for you Bucky. You were my best friend, my mentor and my teammate. You believed in me when nobody else did, and helped me to become what I am today. Hope you died valiantly. You always were a fighter." He placed the poppies down and marked them with respect.

"Peggy. Beautiful Peggy Carter. You believed in me. You supported me, you protected me, and you helped me. You were the final voice I heard and I will never forget you. I'm only sorry I didn't turn up on our first date. I hope you didn't wait forever."

After sending out individual messages to those who helped, those who made him into what he was now he sent a silent prayer, his own unique mark of remembrance. He had already had his group moment of silence at 11 o'clock with the rest of the world but this was something just for him.

Steve had slipped out of the tower when everybody had been busy doing their own thing, knowing that if he ran into anyone they'd want to know where he was going. He had run into Clint Barton just as he was leaving but the archer had taken one look at the bag full of poppies and the solemn look on Steve's face before nodding in silence and leaving him to it. This Steve appreciated.

After leaving the cold air and the unusually calm streets behind Steve returned home. He headed to the kitchen to fix himself a snack. The tower was quiet, tidy and surprisingly, empty. Not one person was in the common area, the games gone abandoned and the kitchen empty.

"Hello?" Steve called out, flicking the kettle on.

No reply.

"I'm making coffee, anyone want one?" He called again. Usually the promise of fresh caffeine usually attracted somebody but not today.

"That's weird." He murmured, filling his mug and finding the biscuit jar.

"Captain, Mr Stark has asked that you descend to level 4 please." The disembodied voice of the AI JARVIS, could be heard. It made Steve jump, he still wasn't used to listening to the voice appear out of nowhere.

"Oh? Oh right, erm…okay." He said, looking around the room as if expecting a source for the voice to be in the corners. It wasn't, so he left his coffee on the table and headed to the lifts.

The common area was Level 7, the centre of the tower beneath Tony's labs. Level four was a club style room, used mainly for Tony's lavish parties. As the lift slowed and eventually stopped on the floor however, the room looked very different. The lights had been dimmed, with no spotlights or globe lights, nothing. Just a dimmed glow around the room. The walls had been lined with wreaths of poppies and pictures, article scraps and information all based around the war and the final victory. The sound of a speaker popped quietly, before an English male voice took over.

"That's Churchill?" Steve recognised.

"His message across the world that we'd won the war." Tony commented from behind. Steve turned around to see his teammates and friends.

"We thought you might like something to remember them by. You don't need a day every year to think about them, this way you can speak to them whenever." Bruce explained.

"It was Clint's idea." Natasha told him, nudging her partner with a small smile.

Steve took a moment to look once more around the room and listen to the former prime minister.

"This is amazing everyone. This is more than I could ever wish for thank you." He replied sincerely.

They stayed for a while, before leaving Steve in his own new space of remembrance. There was not one thing he could fault them for, other than the fact the pictures were only images, and not his passed on friends and colleagues. But this was the next best thing.

* * *

**Only short but I thought it did the day justice. Next chapter will be: Thanksgiving :)**


	7. Thanksgiving

**Thank you all for the reviews, they are what's keeping this story going :) Sorry this chapter was a little later than previous ones, I've been busy.**

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"I'd like to give thanks to my beautiful Pepper, and the even more beautiful child brewing inside her." Tony waved his drink in the air, spilling a little on the carpet.

"Brewing? You make me sound like I'm about to explode." Pepper laughed as she took the drink from her partner and set it down on the table. She herself was drinking orange juice, off the alcohol until babies arrival.

"Nesting inside you then. Does that sound better? Or more like a bird?' he paused for a minute, contemplating the idea, 'anyway what are you thankful for?" He asked, slightly changing the subject. Pepper thought for a second but it didn't take long to realise what she was most thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful baby _growing _inside of me and my gorgeous if slightly drunk partner." She replied with a smile, leaning against a very pleased-for-himself Tony.

"Great, as if he needs anymore of an ego boost." Clint smirked at the grinning billionaire whose smile promptly vanished.

"And what are you thankful for birdbrain?" He asked. The archer did not look impressed at the choice of nickname but shrugged it off as he thought about what he was thankful for this year.

"I don't know what I'm grateful for? I mean there's a hell of a lot of little things but nothing major. Like I'm grateful we all can celebrate together, that New York is safe thanks to us, that Loki is gone – no offense Thor – but I'm grateful that I don't have the maniac rattling around in my 'birdbrain' as you so nicely called it." He looked pointedly at Stark.

"I'm thankful for finally having control over 'the other guy'. I've kept a lid on him for years but it was still a fear in the back of my mind that he could come out at any time. After New York and learning more about, well more about myself I guess, I've realised what I can do to ensure he only comes out to protect rather than deliberately harm. I have you guys to thank for that." Bruce said with a small smile. It had been a long battle for him against himself but finally he was able to say with certainty that the Hulk would only be protecting people, rather than causing unnecessary damage.

"No problem big guy." Steve replied.

"What are you thankful for Steve?" Pepper asked, sipping on her drink and leaning across the table to grab at a handful of crisps.

"Getting my life back on track. Being thrown in at the deep end, going from 1942 and the middle of the second world war to the 21st century was a huge complication and not something you can go and talk to just anyone about without them thinking you're crazy. But I was picked up by the right people and now have a life here. I'd go back to my previous life in a heartbeat but this is like being given a second chance, only this time, with all the right resources and the knowledge a lot of people go their whole lives without."

"I think, not necessarily in the same retrospect as you have, but to some extent we all feel similar to that after New York. Just think, a year ago the prospect of an alien invasion, superheroes and secret organisations we're all just stories, things in the movies and comics. Now it's all real and we're living it day after day." Tony pointed out.

They remained quiet for a while, eating from the lavishly prepared table courtesy of Steve, Bruce and Clint and leaning back into their chairs, thinking about everything that had been said and everything that had happened over the past year. Steve and Tony were completely right, the events had been completely life changing and for the most part in a good way. It was nice to have that feeling that what they were doing was something good, they were protecting the world, it was a good cause. But looking at it from their own point of view they weren't superheroes. They may have talents and abilities that match up to the cinematic universe and the viewing public considered them heroes but to each and every one of them they were just people. Normal people with slight differences.

Thor was an alien, a God that a year ago was considered just a story, myths and legends.

Tony was a billionaire yes, and he was clever and could create just about anything but technically he was just an inventor. Only his ideas were more advanced than maybe someone else's.

Natasha was a super spy, an assassin. Originally thought of as nothing more than something from a James Bond film she had completed missions all over the world and had super-talent but that had come from nothing other than drugs and serums forced into her system.

Clint was essentially, a very talented archer. Incredibly talented yes, and could use just about any weapon to take down the enemy but that only came from years of dedicated training, whether it was in the circus or S.H.I.E.L.D training facilities. It was practice and natural talent.

Steve was the only one really likened to a superhero. Again his ability, his strength came from serums just like Natasha but his courage, bravery and leadership was all him, and had been all his life. He had just needed that extra push.

Bruce was just a physicist in his own mind. The Hulk or 'the other guy' was just a genetic mutation caused by a huge overdose of gamma radiation. But like Tony had said before; without the hulk stepping in, that amount of gamma radiation would normally have killed a person. Now he was just a man overcoming a setback and using it for good. Not entirely dissimilar to a man coming to terms with an illness or disability. Originally the hulk was nothing but a major problem and he couldn't see a way out, now, he couldn't really remember himself without it.

"I'm thankful for New York." Natasha commented, breaking the silence and causing everyone to look over.

"I don't remember it being a particularly good event Natasha?" Steve replied and she put her glass down and folded her arms, leaning on the table.

"I'm not grateful for the battle itself, I could have done without aliens and Loki and magic. But before New York I was just an assassin. I followed orders whether it be from Russians or S.H.I.E.L.D. I obeyed instruction and completed tasks with barely any questions. Apart from Clint and Coulson I rarely spoke to anyone and I wasn't exactly known for being the friendliest of people."

"You're not exactly best buddies with any of us now?" Tony commented, and she glared at him.

"That's not what I meant. Before New York I was a spy, a weapon in some cases. Now I have actually got something to work towards, something that doesn't leave me out on my own fighting for myself. I have people I can talk too and while they can be hugely annoying at times,' she looked pointedly at Tony, 'I'd go so far as to say I have friends. Something I've never really had before." She finished and looked down, dropping eye contact.

"Consider us all friends and allies of one another." Thor replied from her left and she looked up and gave him a smile before leaning back in her chair.

"My turn? I believe I am most grateful for many things. I am, much to your dismay I presume, but I am grateful to hear and find my brother alive and for the most part, well. While he may have caused unforgivable amounts of chaos, he is still family and I believed him dead for a long time, even mourning his absence. Finding him alive was something I will always be grateful for, no matter what his problems.

I am also thankful for returning to Earth, finding Jane and finding a home somewhere other than Asgard. I have friends back in my own world and I love them dearly but having friends here also means a lot."

Tony clapped him on the shoulder in response and Thor reciprocated, the latter however using a lot more force than intended and almost sending the billionaire sprawling.

"To thanksgiving. May we all be thankful for just as many things next year." Steve raised his glass and tapped it against the others.

They continued eating and chatting about the past years events, recalling everything they were thankful for and everything, both good and bad that had happened. With the end of the year fast approaching the topic soon turned to what they expected of the following year and what they would like to be thankful for.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews and thoughts would be appreciated :) next chapter will be: Christmas! and a very special present indeed :)**


	8. Christmas

**Okay i'm ever so sorry this chapter took a lot longer than the others, it wasn't intentional! I've just had some things to do.  
But i suppose, technically this is early, it's not quite Christmas yet! This is the final chapter btw, so enjoy :) **

* * *

**Christmas!**

Bruce had hurried back as the snow began. This morning had been cold, freezing in fact but now the snow was falling thick and fast, covering the ground and the people walking in soft white fluff. It had been nice at first, a tradition to winter but after half an hour of having to re-route his chosen path and after all the taxi's had refused service Bruce was fed up of the white stuff and just wanted to get back to the tower and put his feet up.

It was the 23rd of December, two days before Christmas and he was getting his final Christmas presents. Now, sitting on the floor of his bedroom he was surrounded by wrapping paper, scissors, tape and presents, ready for the boring task at Christmas. Bruce hated wrapping presents, he couldn't think of anything more boring and had been tempted to just buy gift bags for everyone. However he told himself that if everyone else could do it, if _Tony Stark _could do it, so could he. And so here he was.

Once the presents had been sorted into whose getting what, it became simpler. Different wrapping paper for each person had been the plan but after buying one lot of Christmassy red and green he got fed up and now everyone had the same.

Choosing to do the easiest presents first Bruce planned on getting all the boxes out of the way. He had his gift tags at the ready, not making the same mistake he did last year – wrapping a load of presents and then having to unwrap them to find out who they were for.

After 45 minutes, almost a full roll of cello tape and a fight with various different sized and shaped presents Bruce sighed with relief. He was finished. Sitting in the middle of a collection of presents Bruce looked over his work and smiled. They weren't perfect, but you couldn't see beneath the wrapper and that was the main idea. Putting them back into bags Dr Banner took them to the living room where a huge Christmas tree had been erected, courtesy of Stark. Underneath everyone had begun laying presents, in piles belonging to each individual.

"Ooh which are mine?" Tony walked into the room and spied Bruce laying out the presents. He was over in just a few steps and nosing through the piles for his name.

"Tony you have two more days and then you can open them. Do you have to try and guess now?" Bruce sighed, smiling a little at the other scientist.

"It's part of the fun of Christmas Brucey. Tell me you're not even a little interested to know what people have got you?" Tony stopped and looked at him.

"Of course I am. But I have the patience to wait two more days."

"Boring."

"Curiosity killed the cat Stark, remember that." Bruce called behind as he left the billionaire to it.

"I'm no cat." Tony mumbled as he browsed his own pile.

"Tasha…" Clint's slightly desperate voice called from the bedroom. Natasha had been pouring herself a mug of coffee, watching Tony hunt down his presents with a smirk when she heard the voice.

"Erm, Tash? Anytime you like." He called again, still sounding desperate and slightly dejected. Grabbing the mug she walked the short journey from the kitchenette to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, looking at her partner.

"Erm, is there a problem Clint?" She bit back the laugh that had forced its way up. Clint was sitting on the bed, surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper and what appeared to have once been a present but was now a mass of paper and tape. Clint himself appeared to have had his hands practically stuck together with tape and now was fighting to take the tape off, getting himself into even more of a tangle than was perhaps necessary for such a simple task.

"It's not funny Tash get over here and help me." He attempted to glare at her but this just made her laugh more. Leaning against the doorframe she sipped her coffee and watched.

"I don't know, this is much funnier."

"I swear to God Tasha." Clint spoke between clenched teeth as he used his jaw to try and pull some tape away. She walked into the room and put the mug on the nightstand, coming to sit before her partner and assess the damage. Grabbing the scissors from the wreck that was meant to be someone's present she looked for the best place to start.

"Okay, now sit still." She told him with a smile and taking his hands in her own she began to cut away at the tape.

After finally freeing her partner from the sticky tape attack she looked at the mess in front of them.

"What's that meant to be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your present." He replied, moving the mess to the side. She looked at him in slight surprise.

"Oh come on Tash you still gonna do the whole 'I don't deserve presents' shit? Every year we go through this you must know my response by heart now?" He commented. She sighed.

"I know. I still believe it though. But honestly, if that is gonna be my present you better get it wrapped properly. I am not tackling a mess on Christmas day, I have better things to do." She smiled a little, a genuine smile that rarely showed and he returned it with a low chuckle.

"I'll do my best firecracker. Maybe I'll enlist some help." He said eyeing the chaos and shaking his head.

That evening was quiet and still, each of the team in bed and covering up against the cold. Pepper was the only one awake, lying in bed with her eyes open and distracted. She could hear Tony's soft snores at her side and feel his hand against her bump but something wasn't right.

That was when a shooting pain ran right through her stomach. It was more painful than she had been experiencing recently, and she sat bolt upright unable to stop herself from crying out. In seconds Tony was awake and at her side.

"What's the matter Pep?" He yawned looking around for anything that could have caused the problem. Pepper was breathing quickly, like she was having a panic attack but it was something different. Another loud, pained moan came from her and he looked confused and slightly worried, no idea what he was meant to do.

"Tony, I-I think I might be in labour…" She looked at him with wide eyes, worry filling them. She was terrified and Tony still had no idea what he could do.

"Shit erm, okay, holy crap right erm…"

"Tony shut up and do something." She groaned through clenched teeth.

"Right erm…uhh…Natasha!" He figured and grabbed the phone from the side.

"What the hell could she do?" Pepper groaned.

"I don't know she's a woman, she's gotta have some idea."

"You know you could have just called Bruce?" Natasha commented dryly, looking between Pepper and Tony as she stood in the doorway. She was wearing a strappy top and tracksuit bottoms and an expression that clearly was not happy about being woken up.

"What would he be able to do?" Tony asked.

"He's a _doctor _he'd have more ideas about a woman in labour than an assassin." She told him sarcastically.

After just another hour Bruce had managed to get a S.H.I.E.L.D medic team to arrive, prep a room and move Pepper into it.

She was in a lot more pain now, the contractions coming thick and fast and nearing the time of birth.

"I'm going to be a father." Tony commented, sitting in the communal lounge with Natasha. She had made them both a mug of coffee but his remained untouched.

"You've only just realised? Nine months of Pepper being pregnant and now you've finally worked it out. And they call you a genius." Natasha finished her own coffee and looked at him.

"No, I know I'm going to be a father but I'm actually going to be a dad. In just a few hours I'm going to have a son or daughter. I'm going to have a child that completely depends on me."

"We feel for the kid, really we do." Clint yawned, running a hand through his hair as he joined them. After Natasha had been woken he had too and unable to get back to sleep he headed for the sofa.

"What do I do?" Tony asked.

"You stand up and look out for her." Natasha told him.

"I'm going to be a dad and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I'm freaking out and Pepper is so ready and I'm shitting myself and I don't know what to do and-" He was cut off abruptly by a sharp slap from Natasha. Clutching his cheek he looked at her, pained.

"Ow."

"Now shut up and Stark, you better bloody listen to me. Pepper is in there, in the most pain she's ever gonna be in, preparing to give birth to your child. She doesn't know what the hell she's doing, hell she's probably more scared than you are! Pepper is in pain, and she's scared and everything is happening far too quickly, and the only person she is able to depend on is sitting on the sofa freaking out because he doesn't know what the hell he is gonna do. Newsflash for you Stark, this isn't about you! It's about the mother of your baby! Now get in there, hold her hand and keep your mouth quiet for more than five minutes." Natasha yelled and he silenced, watching her. Not knowing what to say.

"Go." She told him, softer this time and pointed to the room Pepper was in. Tony didn't need telling twice.

Christmas day finally rolled around the team gathered in the communal lounge to open presents. On the 24th December at 7:21am Pepper and Tony had welcomed baby Thomas Philip Stark. They were all now sitting and opening presents, throwing wrapping paper at one another and thanking each other for the collection of gifts.

The afternoon was Christmas dinner and after filling up on far too much food and drink they settled on the sofa to watch Christmas films and sleep.

* * *

**Happy early christmas! Hope you liked this chapter & story, please read and review :) X**


End file.
